


Lucifer x cold coffee

by Sinful_Bubbles



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Lucifer's coffee creamer, Other, barbie is present at the end, god help me, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_Bubbles/pseuds/Sinful_Bubbles
Summary: After a certain point, any cup of cold coffee would arouse Lucifer.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/coffee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23





	Lucifer x cold coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I got kinda lazy near the end, if you couldn't tell...  
> Probably because it's 12:32 in the morn and i haven't slept at all writing this...  
> Maybe I'll redo it later.

After a certain point, any cup of cold coffee would arouse Lucifer. No matter the time nor place, he'd always find himself panting, an erection straining against the crotch of his pants as soon as he even caught a whiff of the arousing aroma of the slightly stale bean water. Unfortunately for him, one of those times was now.  
Inside of Diavolo's office, he had been helping to organize some of Lord Diavolo's papers. The ruler of the Devildom himself was currently absent, having to postpone the meeting for more pertinent business. And so Lucifer was left alone in the office, busying himself with meager attempts to lessen his lord's workload.  
He suddenly stiffened when he caught a faint whiff of coffee, the papers that were previously in his hands cascading onto the floor. His original task was immediately forgotten as he entered a rabid haze, intent on finding the cup of coffee no matter what it took. The neat piles of paper on Diavolo's desk were thrown to the floor almost instantly, Lucifer's eyes and hands scanning the surface for the murky lukewarm goodness that he was suddenly destined to ejaculate into.  
His growing agitation suddenly gave way to panic when he nearly knocked the cup of delectable fluid off of the desk, but his lust-powered reflexed enabled him to catch it before any of the goodness was spilled. The sigh of relief that he let out was slurred into a needy moan as his pants seemed to tighten more around his length, the sensation starting to feel painful at this point. He didn't hesitate, hastily undoing his pants and freeing his thobbing member. The cold air against his cock sent a shiver down his spine, and he eagerly began to jerk off, his attention consumed by the coffee.  
It wasn't long until Lucifer's stroking brought him over the edge. The scent of the coffee, as well as the simple presence of the cup of coffee worked wonders on the demon, and the sloppy motions of his hand brought him to climax almost immediately. His entire body quivered as he came into the cup, a faint moan accompanying the orgasm.  
Tucking his now-flaccid cock back into his pants and straightening himself up, Lucifer set about tidying the room once more. He hastily shuffled papers together, not caring about the order anymore as they were carelessly strewn along the desk. The cum was wiped off the smooth surface of the desk with the inside of Lucifer's coat. The papers got a similar treatment, although a bit gentler, so as not to tear them.  
All that was left was the cup of coffee. The coffee that he just ejaculated into. What the fuck was he going to do with it? There was nowhere to pour it out...  
Lucifer almost didn't notice the click of the door as he pondered his options. His head jerked up, eyes meeting with those of Barbatos.  
Being the avatar of pride, Lucifer's image was, if not essential to, then his life itself. So he did the only reasonable thing: drink like his like depended on it. In the thousands of years that Lucifer has lived, he had never downed anything so fast. To the all-knowing Barbatos' horror, the avatar of pride swallowed the bitter fluid, hardly cringing at the taste. Barbatos was left speechless, stupefied for the first time in eons.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the brothers to have their own sort of origin story, to help the readers understand their strange feelings for inamate objects, but I got a bit excited and just skipped over that for this one...
> 
> And just a casual reminder! I love hearing you guys' thoughts and feelings about these! It's seriously motivating.


End file.
